Various clamps are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,999 discloses a coupling for connecting the end part of a flexible element such as a cable or wire. The part is formed from two separate portions. The first portion is a cage receiving the flexible element and includes laterally at least one extending flexible strip normally projecting outside of the cage. A second portion is a slider being adapted to be slid over the cage in order to urge the strip inwardly so that a portion of the strip is embedded in the flexible element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,930 discloses a clasp for a folded cord includes two portions which make to form a clasp body thereby capturing the folded cord therebetween. The portions include gripping teeth for defining a tortious path for the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,337 discloses a two piece buckle type fastener including a receptacle and clasp. The clasp includes a base, a substantially rigid stem protruding from the base, a pair of resilient arms extending from the stem, and locking means on the arms. The receptacle includes a body that defines a cavity adapted to receive and to cooperatively engage the pair of resilient arms within the cavity. The fastener also includes means for disengaging the locking means so that the receptacle sand clasp can be separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,583 discloses a buckle device for temporarily fastening at least two straps together having a base unit and an arm rotatably mounted on the base unit. The arm has a strap engagement part with a protuberance thereon, the arm being movable from a locked position to an open position, the arm in its locked position forcing at least two straps in engagement with each other between the engagement part and the base unit. The arm is movable to an open position wherein the engagement part is rotated away from the straps so that the straps are free to move relative to each other and relative to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,147 discloses a zipper pull.
One shortcoming of these prior art securing devices is that they may be complicated and, thus, expensive to manufacture.
Another shortcoming of these prior art devices is that it may be difficult or time consuming to introduce and remove the cord or rope from the securing device.
Yet another shortcoming of prior art devices is that the portions securing the cord or rope may tend to open or loosen in response to the cord or rope being pulled in a direction away from the housing.